wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Samoa Joe
Samoa Joe made an appearance on WWF Jakked against Essa Rios in 2000. On May 20, 2015, at NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, Joe would make his unannounced debut during the main event after stopping Kevin Owens from attacking an injured Sami Zayn with a steel chair, before sharing a stare-down with Owens. Joe made his in-ring debut on the June 10 episode of NXT, defeating Scott Dawson. After weeks of tension between Joe and Kevin Owens, the two fought on the June 17 episode of NXT. After the match went to a no-contest, the two would continue to brawl until they had to be separated. He defeated Baron Corbin at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn. On August 25 Samoa Joe teamed with Finn Bálor in a dark match before Smackdown defeating the Lucha Dragons, which was a first round match in the Dusty Rhodes tag team classic tournament. On the September 30th episode of NXT Joe and Bálor defeated the team of Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady to move onto the semi finals of the tournament. On October 7 at NXT TakeOver: Respect, Joe and Bálor first defeated Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson in the semifinals and then Baron Corbin and Rhyno in the finals to win the tournament. On the November 4, 2015 episode of NXT, Joe turned heel and attacked Balor after his match with Apollo Crews. On the November 11 episode of NXT, it was explained that Samoa Joe was not granted an NXT title shot against Bálor despite his verbal commitment, before Joe choked him out cold. At NXT Takeover: London, Joe was unsuccesful in his NXT championship match against Bálor. On the January 13, 2016 edition of NXT, Joe challenged Corbin and the returning Sami Zayn to a #1 contender match. This occurred on the January 27 episode, but the result was a no contest when Corbin appeared to tap out to both opponents at the same time. Joe and Zayn then had a #1 contender rematch on the February 17 episode which resulted in a double pin draw, which led to a two out of three falls match on the March 9 episode. Joe won this contest two falls to one and earned another NXT title match against Bálor at NXT TakeOver: Dallas on April 1 as part of the weekend of WrestleMania 32. At the event, Joe was unsuccessful. During the match, Joe would be busted open after a headbutt and was attended by medics throughout the bout. On April 21, during a live event, Joe defeated Bálor to win the NXT Championship for the first time in his career. In his first title defense, Joe defeated Bálor in a steel cage match at NXT TakeOver: The End on June 8. Joe would lose the NXT Championship to Shinsuke Nakamura at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn II on August 20. On November 19 at NXT Takeover: Toronto, Joe defeated Nakamura in a rematch to win the title and become the first ever two-time NXT Champion. However, he lost the title back to Nakamura on December 3, 2016 thus ending his reign at 14 days. External links * Samoa Joe on Pro Wrestling Fandom * Samoa Joe on Official WWE Wiki Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from California Category:NXT Champions Category:Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Winners Category:Current Superstar Category:SmackDown Superstars